New Love
by edwardandbellaforeternity123
Summary: Take a new girl called Kathryn and put her in the town of Forks. Make her meet edward and bella. Make her appeal to edward more than bella. What do you get? Trouble, Friendship, Love and Pain. all human apart from the cullens.


**[A/N: You're probably all going to hate me for breaking Edward and Bella up, but I guess it's my story so …]**

**Kathryn's POV:**

**My eyes fluttered open to find we'd driven into the small, drizzly town of Forks, Washington. Great, I thought. It wasn't just a dream as I wanted it to be. I looked over at my Mom. She had changed ever since my dad died. She cut her hair in a bob, and died it blonde. I sighed, wishing she didn't change her luscious locks for that hairstyle. **

"**Honey, are you ok?" she asked me, flashing me a smile. This so wasn't like her, I wanted her to be herself. Inside she knew it was hurting her, she was just trying to cover it up. I knew it.**

"**Im fine, Mom" I told her, smiling back. I was hiding my true feelings too, I didn't need a fight after the big one we had before we came to Forks. I shuddered at the thought.**

"**We're here." She said, pulling the car to a stop. I looked through my window to a big, white house. Wow, it really was something. Maybe, just maybe, I'd like it here. "How do you like it?" she asked me.**

"**Mom, can we talk about it tomorrow? Right now, I need my sleep." I moaned, and yawned dramatically. She let out a laugh and nodded. We both got out the car, leaving our luggage in the boot, both thinking we'd get it out tomorrow. I flung myself down on the sofa that had been delivered there 5 days before we moved in and automatically fell asleep. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**I was awoken by a big thump, sounding like someone had dropped something. I shot up from my lying position to find my mum picking up the remains of the smashed TV. **

"**Oh mum, you should've woke me up." I complained, going over to help her pick up the pieces. **

"**Im sorry, we'll have to buy a new one," she said, her forehead crumpling.**

"**No, mum. I can survive without a T.V and I know you don't even watch it. Don't waste you're money on something we don't need." I told her. I knew we'd spent most our money on the move, and I didn't need her spending more. She started crying. I began panicking and pulled her into a hug, "What is it, Mom?"**

"**Im a useless mother, a pathetic excuse for one, to be exact." She said, hugging me back. **

"**Oh, Mom. Don't you EVER think that about yourself! You're the best Mom I could ask for" I insisted, patting her back. She pulled away, and wiped her last tears.**

"**Thank you, honey. I love you." She smiled, "now, will you help you're poor old mother with the unpacking?" I nodded. **

**The whole day had past by the time everything was unpacked. And we hadn't stopped for a break or anything. **

"**Boy is I starving!" my mom said, "shall we go explore Port Angeles and see if we can find a place to eat?" she asked, sounding excited at the idea.**

"**Yeah, that would be great!" I said, I really wanted to explore my new hometown and what it had in store for me. **

**We headed out in the car, and I looked around me more this time. Taking in the scenery. It was very green here, sort of like an alien planet. But it was nice. I was kind of glad we moved here, it was very peaceful, and the school I would be attending tomorrow had a small amount of pupils, so hopefully, there would be no cliques. My mom hummed along to the song on the radio, and it was comforting. My thoughts drifted to my dad. How we both missed him, his wonderful humour. He truly was the comedian of the family. I was more of the klutz, and my mom was more of the organized one. But she wasn't as organised as some people. I giggled quietly to myself. The car jolted to a stop, pulling me out of my thoughts, and I looked up to find us pulled up outside a McDonalds.**

"**Are you ever going to grow up, mom?" I chuckled. She thought about it, mockingly, "No, I don't think I ever will." She said, unbuckling her seatbelt and climbing out the door. I did the same. **

**It was very crowded inside, and I sighed as we queued up in the queue. **

"**Go get a seat, I'll order you a happy meal, and maybe one for myself," my mom said, winking. I chuckled and walked over to a spare table and sat down. I glanced over to the table sitting next to mine, to find a brown eyed girl sitting opposite a devastatingly good looking boy. He caught my eye, and I caught my breath. His eyes were a golden-brown and they were dazzling. He smirked at me, and looked away. I looked down, blushing and caught a look at him once more. He was still staring at me. My mom came and sat down and gave me my food. All the time I couldn't help but look over at him. Each time he'd be looking at me, and the girl opposite him didn't look to happy.**

**Edwards POV**

"**Bella, do you really have to drink so nosily?" I chuckled; she looked up at me through her eyelashes, and made her drinking louder. I glared and she giggled. I watched her with appraising eyes. She really was something, and im glad I found her. No-one had had the ability to make me want them more than her, and I was happy. Nothing could change that. I heard the door open and close, nothing anybody else could hear, other than me. This usually didn't bother me, but I caught a scent in the air, and I looked up to find a girl standing in the queue with her mom, looking tired. I don't know why I found her so attractive that I had to look up at her, but she was beautiful and smelled amazing. Her thoughts were quite amusing as well**

_I wish my mom would grow up and take me somewhere I'd actually like. _

**A pause.**

_A happy meal?! Seriously. _

**I chuckled.**

"**What is it?" Bella asked, being her curious self. **

"**Just someone's thoughts." I told her, smiling the smile I knew she couldn't resist. She giggled, and blushed. To my surprise the girl came and sat down on the table next to her. Her smell appealed to me even more then Bella's. What was going on? I looked over to see her staring at me, with her beautiful blue eyes. I stared back into them, and smirked as I heard her think**

_Wow, he's gorgeous. _**She blushed, and looked down. Her mom came and sat down opposite her and I pulled my eyes away from her, but every time she peeked at me, I looked back. I could feel that Bella would be having a chat with me about this later.**


End file.
